My Life as Katie Bell Year One
by ud0ntkn0w
Summary: Katie Bell's life changes with the appearance of one letter. Now she must enter a world that she never knew existed, make all new friends and discover things about herself that were meant to be kept secret. Join Katie in her first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or any of the characters that J.K. Rowling created.

**Summary:** Katie Bell's life changes with the appearance of one letter. Now she must enter a world that she never knew existed, make all new friends and discover things about herself that were meant to be kept secret. Follow Katie and her friends through her seven years of schooling at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Katie Bell looked down at the ticket in complete confusion. <em>Platform nine and three quarters? There's no such thing, is there?<em> Katie glanced up from the piece of paper and looked in the space between platform nine and ten. She took a peek at her parents, who both looked just as confused as she felt. _Maybe this is all some kind of joke after all. Maybe I'm on one of those television shows. _Katie found herself looking around the station, waiting for the TV crew to pop out from behind the barriers. She felt a frown appearing on her face when nothing happened.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" she muttered to herself.

"Katherine Elizabeth Bell, watch your language!" her mother scowled her. She didn't need to look up to know there was a smirk on her father's face and her mother, Anne Marie, was shaking her head.

"Sorry mum. I'm just so confused. Why tell me that I'm a…" Katie looked around to make she no one was listening before she whispered, "_a wizard_. And then send me on a bogus hunt to find a platform that just doesn't exist. I mean really, is this how they get their kicks? Telling someone they are a wizard and then let them fend for themselves, bloody rubbish if you ask me. A whole big load of bullsh-."

"Language!" Katie sighed as her mother interrupted her rant. "Now all we got to do is ask someone."

Her father, Robert Bell, gave a laugh. "Yeah, can you imagine that conversation. 'Hello sir, I'm just wondering if you could tell us how to get into the wizarding world?' They'll look at us like when are bloody mad is what will happen." Katie let herself smile at her father before looking back down at her ticket.

"Aye, they might do that mate, but don't worry they'll only lock you up for a little bit." Katie whipped around to see a two red headed boys behind her. One looked to be around 17 or so and the other one looked to be about 15 and looked like a real winner.

"I'll meet you in there Charlie," And with that the younger one ran straight into the barrier and disappeared. Katie's eyes grew wide in awe in what just happened.

"Wicked!" she whispered to herself. She turned to her mother, who turned as white as a ghost. "Mum, did you see that? He just disappeared. Can you believe that?" She say her mum shake her head before looking at her dad. Katie could feel herself almost bouncing with excitement and turned towards the older boy. "How do you do that? Can I go next? What do I do?" The boy gave a laugh.

"Just run right into the barrier." He paused as he looked over my shoulder and sighed. "Those twins are still holding mum and dad up. Anyways I'll go behind you if you want. I'm Charlie by the way, Charlie Weasley." He stuck out his hold and Katie found herself shaking hands with the older boy.

"Katie dear!" she looked back at her parents. "I think we will say goodbye here okay." Katie knew the look in her mum's eyes, she thought all of this was crazy and that dad and I were nuts for going along with it. She felt a frown form on her face but nodded all the same. She gave her mum a hug and a kiss on the cheek then moved onto her father. She gave a little squeal as her dad swung her around in a circle before giving her a tight hug. "I love you bear and I'll miss you!"

"I love you too dad! You too mum. I'll see you a Christmas okay and I'll write when a can." Katie gave them each one more hug before turning back to Charlie. "Okay Chuck, let's go." Katie smiled as Charlie gave a full belly laugh and motioned for her to go ahead.

She took a deep breath and broke into a run, closing her eyes before she was to make contact with the barrier. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes and letting the air out of her lungs. She saw Charlie smiling beside her.

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" Katie shook her head. "Didn't catch your full name dearie." Katie felt herself blushing in embarrassment at not introducing herself properly and told the boy her name. "Well Miss Bell, it's been a pleasure. I'm sure I'll see you around soon enough." Katie gave a small smile as she watched him disappear into the crowd of people. She turned around when she heard someone being scowled and smiled when she saw two red haired, freckled boys around her age being talked to by an older woman who Katie could assume was their mother, given the red hair.

"I can't believe you two! Because of your actions I missed my chance to say goodbye to Charlie one last time." Katie laughed as she headed towards the train.

* * *

><p>Katie played with a few loose strands of her dark, chestnut hair that fell from her high ponytail, while starring out the window of her compartment. She watched as kids and their parents said their final goodbyes before heading off to school. She felt a knot form in her stomach as she heard a whistle blow from the front of the train and watched as the last few students came onto the train. The train suddenly jolted forward and began to move towards our home for the next seven years.<p>

About fifteen minutes into the ride, Katie heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see a girl with dark hair enter her compartment. She looked to be about her age and appeared to be a little shy.

"H- hi," the girl stuttered. "Is it okay if I sit here with you? There doesn't seem to be any other compartments empty." Katie nodded her head eagerly, extremely happy to have someone to take to for the trip and possibly make a new friend.

"I'm Katie Bell, first year. What about you?" The girl blushed slightly pink and gave a small smile.

"I'm in first year as well. My name is Leanne McCormack. I'm a half-blood. Mother is a muggle, dad's a wizard." Leanne stated proudly. Katie felt very confused. _What's a muggle?_ Leanne must have noticed the confusion because she explained the difference between a pure-blood, half-blood and a muggle- born. "I'm guessing you're a muggle-born because of the confused look on your face." Katie nodded her head.

"Alright well I'll tell you about the houses then. They are each named after the founders of Hogwarts. Hufflepuff, named after Helga Hufflepuff, are for those who are loyal, dedicated and hard-workers. Rowena Ravenclaw was also a founder, and those who are sorted into that house are the intelligent, creative and wise ones." Leanne paused slightly to make sure Katie was still following. "Next we have Salazar Slytherin. This houses the most cunning and ambitious of the bunch, but don't worry unless you're pure-blood, you won't get sorted into that house." Katie frowned at that, not liking the discrimination. "Lastly, we have Gryffindor, probably some of the bravest witches and wizards in history have been in that house. Not saying people in other houses aren't brave, it's just that Gryffindor's are noted for their courage and chivalry."

"Brilliant," Katie breathed out, thinking that three of the four houses would be like home. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

Leanne sighed, "Well I don't think I'm brave enough for Gryffindor. I definitely wouldn't want to be in Slytherin, even if I was a pure-blood. I'm smart but I don't think I'll do well in Ravenclaw. So that pretty much leaves Hufflepuff and I think I would be happy there. My father was in Hufflepuff and he really enjoyed it there. What about you? Where will your home be?"

"Well obviously not Slytherin. But other than that I don't know, they all sound like good houses." Leanne smiled at that. "Maybe we will be in the same house and ne roommates! So how do they know which bloody house to be everyone in?"

Leanne gave a laugh. "The sorting hat."

Katie gave her a look which caused Leanne to break out in laughter again with Katie muttering, "Bloody brilliant name, 'The sorting hat'." Leanne calmed down enough to explain how the hat worked. Once the Hogwarts talk was over, the girls talked steadily until the train came to a stop only stopping to change into their robes. Katie felt her stomach constrict once again, her nerves finally taking over. Leanne saw the look on her face and gave her a small, shy smile letting Katie know that she felt the exact same.

Both girls exited the train with all the other students. In the distance they could hear something being called out. The girls headed towards the voice.

"Firs' years! Over here firs' years!" Katie stopped short when she saw who was making the announcements. Standing there in front of her was a giant, or well at least compared to Katie's short stature. She felt Leanne lean in close to her and whisper something in her ear.

"What?"

"I said that's Hagrid, the gamekeeper."

"What the bloody hell do they feed you wizards? He's so big!" Leanne gave a hearty laugh beside her, shaking her head, explaining how there are things in the wizarding world that will be hard to believe. The girls joined the group of students the assembled before Hagrid as he explained how they would be getting to the castle by boat. They all loaded into the boats and headed off.

"Wow," Katie felt her eyes widen when the castle came into view. _So this will be my home for the next seven years _she thought to herself. "It's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it," Leanne whispered beside her. Katie saw her out of the corner of her eye and assumed her own facial expression looked about the same. They didn't say much to each other for the rest of the trip, both girls in awe of what they were seeing. Katie felt her nervous getting the best of her when she felt the boat hit land.

"Come now, follow me!" She could see Hagrid motioning for them all to follow him up to the castle. Shaking, she followed with the group up to the castle.

* * *

><p>The women in front of the group explained to the students what was about to happen.<p>

"That's Minerva McGonagall. She's the head of Gryffindor, looks kinda strict if you ask me." Katie nodded to Leanne before turning her attention back to the older women.

"Alright students, two lines and follow me." Katie swallowed as she saw Professor McGonagall push open the doors of the Great Hall and the line followed suit. Every head in the room turned towards the group as soon as the doors opened.

Katie almost stopped when she caught sight of the ceiling. Leanne explained earlier that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside.

"Brilliant!" She heard Leanne snicker beside her. Looking around, she saw that there were four very long tables side by side and then one up front that housed the professors. She saw Charlie Weasley in the crowd and blushed when he took notice of her and winked. Finally the group made it to the front, where a small stool stood with an old raggedy hat on top. Katie jumped when the hat began to move, shaking itself awake.

_'Welcome, welcome you young first years_

_This will be your home for now_

_You'll meet some friends and shed some tears_

_Get in trouble without knowing how_

_For I am The Sorting Hat and know all_

_Your thoughts and dreams will be seen by me_

_I know the truth in which house you will fall_

_And in this house you will feel free_

_In Ravenclaw lay the wise_

_Brilliant and intelligent bunch_

_For behind the books will be their eyes_

_In Slytherin are the cunning_

_Determined are these kids_

_Their ambition may send you running_

_The brave of heart go to Gryffindor_

_Chivalrous they may be_

_All throughout the castle you will their roar_

_Last but not least_

_Are the loyal and hardworking Hufflepuff_

_Now hurry up, put me on so we all can enjoy the feast.'_

The Great Hall erupted into applause as the hat stopped talking. Professor McGonagall whipped out a piece of paper. "Now when I call your name, you will come up here to be sorted."

"Bell, Katherine!" Katie's eyes widened and her stomach dropped.

"Bloody hell! I have to go first!" Katie said the words before she knew what was happening. Leanne chuckled beside her. _I'm going to have to tell her it's not nice to laugh at your friends!_

"Miss Bell if you please!" Feeling the eyes of the entire school on her, Katie held her head high and marched up to the stool. "Thank-you Miss Bell."

"You're welcome Minerva!" Katie smirked as the hat was placed on her head.

'Ah Miss Bell, I've been waiting to get into that head of yours'_._ Katie jumped at the sudden voice in her ear. _Really_, she thought, _I don't think there is much in there but go for it. It's not like I can stop you now._

'Ha-ha no I guess you can't. Well let's get started, should we?'

_Let's! Can't wait to hear what you have to say._

'Well I see you fitting into all four of the houses very well. You are beyond loyal to your friends, very ambitious when you want to be. I see you got some brains in you and your courage is just beyond anything I have seen. Ah, yes, I see where you will succeed most in. However before I let you know, I must tell you. There are going to be many hurtles for you over the next seven years and the years after. Keep your head on straight, trust your friends, and follow your heart. Enjoy your time in…'

"_Gryffindor!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note:<strong>__ hey guys, so there is chapter 1 hope you all enjoyed it! This story doesn't exactly follow the books exactly. Some things maybe the same, some probably won't. Also seeing as I work full-time, I'm not sure how often the updates will come. Anyways, reviews help a lot and I will see you all in Chapter 2._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Wish I did but I don't.

* * *

><p>The hall erupted into cheers, especially from the table decked out in scarlet red and gold. Katie smiled, hopped off the chair and skipped towards the Gryffindor table. Shaking many hands and receiving multiple congratulations, Katie finally saw a familiar face.<p>

"Congrats Bell! I could tell when I first saw you that you had the makings of a Gryffindor," Charlie Weasley exclaimed, ruffling her hair in the process. "Although I must say, the sorting hat must have had some trouble, seeing as it took so long up there."

Katie blushed and looked down, thinking about what the sorting hat said to her. "Yeah, thought I was too brilliant for you lot. Apparently it knows something that I don't." Charlie laughed at this.

"Well it doesn't matter how smart you are. You're a Gryffindor for life now!" Charlie suddenly erupted into another round of applause. Katie looked up to see a young boy with sandy blonde hair walking nervously towards the table, receiving congrats and pats on the back on his way. Katie noticed as he sat down beside her that he had a sad expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" The boy shook his head.

"My brother, he's in Slytherin and he said that if I didn't get into Slytherin that mom and dad would kick me out. And that he would never talk to me ever again." Katie raised her eyebrow and looked to where the boy was looking. Sitting there at the table of green and silver, was a boy who looked similar to the one sitting beside her only with black hair and a few years older. He was glaring at them, shaking his head at his brother before turning to talk to the boy beside him. Katie turned back to the boy beside her.

"What did you say your name is?" The boy blushed at this.

"I didn't. It's Mason Finn." Katie smiled at his shy tone.

"Well Mason. I'd say your brother's a mighty git." Mason looked up startled by what she said. "Did you parents say that they wanted you in Slytherin?" He shook his head no. "Were your parents in Slytherin?"

"Well my pops was. But my momma was in Ravenclaw." She gave him a look.

"So if your parents didn't say what house you should be in, why are you worried?" Mason sky blue eyes found her and looked at her for a moment, only to look away when the table erupted into more cheers and a young witch walked down the steps. He turned back to her and smiled.

"I guess you're right, my brother is a git. I don't think my parents care which house I'm in. Thanks," he paused giving her a confused look. "Sorry I forget your name." Katie smiled and told him. "Well thanks Katie." Both turned back to the sorting and cheered when people were sorted into their house. Katie paid close attention when the sorting drew closer to Leanne. 

Her name was finally called and Katie crossed her fingers, praying to whatever gods wizards prayed to, that her friend would be in Gryffindor with her. _Please, please, please_. The hat barely touched Leanne's head before it called out Hufflepuff and Katie's heart sank. She gave Leanne a sad smile as she passed.

Finally the sorting came to an end and many of the students cheered, happy to be one step closer to eating. Just then an older man with glasses and long white hair and beard stood up and clinking his glass a couple of times.

"Welcome back everyone! For those you who don't know me, I'm Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster here at Hogwarts. Now just a reminder, the forbidden forest is off limits to all persons as it is extremely dangerous." Dumbledore looked specifically at the Gryffindor table after saying this. "Also, Mr. Filch, our caretaker here, would like to remind students that magic is not to be performed in between classes." He paused to look down the faculty table. "I would also like to welcome Professor Micky, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, to Hogwarts." The hall was filled with clapping as a young women stood up from her place at the table and waved before sitting back down beside a greasy looking man. "Also, quidditch tryouts will begin in two weeks from Monday." Excited chatter started all around them, Katie remembered Leanne explaining the game to her on the train ride. "I believe I have talked enough for one night. Let's eat!"

Food suddenly appeared in front of the group of students and conversation began to pick up once again. Katie and Mason began talking about what they thought classes would be like when she heard two identical voices speaking loudly.

"I'd be a Beater I'd say, eh Forge!"

"I do believe you're correct Gred. With our mighty defined muscles and-"

"-the captain being our older yet most handsome brother," both twins sent a wink towards Charlie.

"No one stands a chance against us." Katie remembered the identical duo from King's Cross Station. Two girls, one with dark skin and hair, and the other one with blonde hair and tanned skin stopped their conversation with a boy with dreadlocks to join with the twins.

"Well, it's Chaser for me. I can hear the fans chanting my name already. 'Johnson! Johnson!' Awe, it's music to my ears," the dark haired one said with a dreamy face. The blonde one smiled at her.

"Actually Angelina that will probably be us trying to wake you up from being hit with a bulger," the blonde smirked and the twins and other boy erupted with laughter.

"Whatever Alicia, we'll see whose name will be chanted by the crowd." The girl, whom I can now say is Angelina, replied with a scowl.

"Well Oliver Wood better watch out because he's not going to know what hit him when he sees me in between the hoops," the boy with dreadlocks spoke up. This caused all laughter to cease as the young group looked at him. Katie could see the twins mouths start to twitch as they fought to hold in their laughter. Charlie beside me, who was also listening to the conversation, was shaking with laughter and shaking his head. Soon the group burst into laughter while the young boy pouted and mumbled something Katie couldn't quite hear. Katie jumped a little when Charlie made a comment to the group.

"I think you'll need a miracle in order to beat Wood, Lee. A snitch is lucky if it can get by him."

"Yeah, maybe I'll try out for commentator."

"I think that's a good choice mate. When you get it, try and get the crowd on Gryffindor's side." Twin number one said, smirk on place.

"A good way to encourage-"

"- inter-house unity. Professor McGonagall-"

"- would be proud." Katie smiled as the twins finished each other's sentences and by the look on the other's faces, it wasn't anything new. Katie turned her attention back to her fellow first years. One boy, who she remembered as Cormac McLaggen, was telling his experience with the sorting hat, which was about the fourth time Katie heard him retell the story. His tale was getting other's to pay attention seeing as his obnoxious voice was getting louder and louder, trying hard to get that attention. Katie remembered Leanne telling her about him on the train and knew exactly what he was like.

"Yup, it said that my traits are so strong that it was hard to determine which house to put me in. Mighty brave and ambitious he said." He paused and looked at a girl beside him. "Smart beyond me years, now that I believe and loyal to everyone that crosses my path." Katie could see the group around him rolling their eyes. Peeking at the group with the twins, she saw that they too were getting annoyed with the first year. Katie, having heard the story four times too many, could feel the words bubbling out before she could stop them.

"I'd say it's more like your only loyalty is too yourself." She saw Cormac's attention shifting towards her as well as many of those around them. _Well I've got an audience now may as well keep going._ "Your only ambition is to further your family's name. And as for your smarts, I'm pretty sure I tripped over a rock yesterday that had more brains then you." She heard a couple of snickers around her and thought that maybe she should stop her rant. However, seeing the glare she was getting from the boy made her want to continue on. "In fact, I'm pretty sure that the only reason you made into Gryffindor was because you must have a teeny tiny bit of bravery to stand there and try and boost your ego in front of your entire house."

The boy glared at her and opened his mouth to say something but before he could he was interrupted.

"Hear! Hear!" One of the twins looked right at Katie winked and looked at his twin brother. "See that Fred! Finer words were never spoken." His twin, now known as Fred grinned.

"I have to agree George. Mighty fine speech." Fred smirked at both me and Cormac. "In fact I do believe-"

"-That it deserves-" Both twins stood up from the table and said together. "A standing ovation!" and began to applaud, which caused many eyes in the hall to turn towards them. Katie blushed as the twins came up beside her and took a seat.

"What's your name ickle firsty?" Both twins placed their arms around her. Katie felt herself blush and muttered her name.

"Well Miss Bell, you're mighty small for an eleven year old." One twin looked her up and down.

"About as small as our dear little sister, eh Forge."

"Yeah and you got a whole, what like two maybe three years on her." Katie could feel her embarrassment as the two brothers continued talking about her.

"Hey." Both boys stopped their conversation on how small she was to look at her. "My time will come; both my parents are tall so it's only a matter of time before I reach my full potential. Besides stop pointing out my flaws you oafs, I know I'm small for my age." The twins smirked at her as she ended her little speech.

"I like her."

"As do I Gred, as do I."

Both ruffled her hair and returned to their previous seats. She felt baffled by the twins and turned her head towards Charlie who gave a chuckle when he saw her facial expression.

"Don't mind them, they mean well. Err, well sometimes they do. If they give you any trouble, threaten them with me. I somehow have an influence on their decisions from time to time."

"H-how do you tell them apart?" Charlie laughed at this.

"Usually we don't even try. But you'll have to learn that for yourself. And that's not saying they won't try and mess with you, they do it to mum all the time." 

* * *

><p>"Alright password is canary creams. Now remember that because The Fat Lady won't let you in if you don't." The group followed the Prefect, Percy Weasley, through the portrait. Katie, who stopped listening to Percy in The Great Hall, snapped to attention when the group began moving again. "So the boy's dormitories are this way while the girls are this way. Now boys don't even try to go up to the girl's room the staircase is enchanted. Alright off you go then, big day ahead of you tomorrow."<p>

Katie waved goodbye to Mason and made arrangements to meet each other in the common room before breakfast. Katie turned to head up the stairs to her dormitory only to be lifted in the air by two red heads.

"Oye! Put me down you big oafs!" Katie shouted as she struggled to free herself.

"You hear something Fred."

"No George, not a word. Come on; let's go sit by the ladies." Katie continued to struggle as the duo began carrying her over to their group with ease. Finally, she had enough.

"Hey, twiddle-dee and twiddle-dumb, drop me now or I'll get your brother after you two." The twins laughed and twin number one replied.

"Oh yeah, go right ahead. What's Prefect Percy going to do? Threaten us with detention, been there sone that." Both broke into laughter again as Katie gave another burst of energy to try and get away.

"I wasn't talking about Prefect Percy. I meant Captain Charlie." The twins stopped laughing altogether and looked at the younger girl. "You know, we hit it off great. Said he would look out for me and stuff. I would hate for him to have to write to your mother about picking on," she paused and looked at them both, "-what was it you guys called me an ickle-firsty? On the first day and all, I mean imagine how much it would suck if mommy dearest wouldn't let you try out for Quidditch." Katie gave both a smirk as they looked at each other.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I like her, George. No fear in those eyes." The twins set her down.

"I must agree dear brother. She's able to threaten someone while being outnumbered and bring the mother card into it? I've never been more proud!" The twin known as George gathered Katie up into his arms and gave her a hug. Katie felt a blush cross her face as she got a good look at the audience behind George, the two girls and boy with dreads from earlier, who were finding the exchange very amusing.

"Alright, alright! Break it up you two." The hug was separated by Fred who shoved his twin out of the way. "So care to join us by the fire, fair maiden?" Fred asked with a smirk and a wink, which caused Katie to blush once again. Fred stood in front of her, half bowed with his hand held out to her.

Curtsying, she took the hand and replied. "Of course, kind sir!"

The duo walked over to the rest of the group with George following behind them. Once they sat down, the twins turned their attention to the other three.

"This my fine feathered friends-"

"- Is the six and final member of this group. She's funny-"

"- stubborn"

"- brave"

"- and mighty pretty! If you don't mind me saying ma'am," one of the twins smirked and inclined his head towards Katie. "Don't you agree Fred?" The twin, who she can now identify as George said.

_Alright Fred on the left and George on the right_, Katie implanted this information into her head.

"Well, she's-"

"Okay enough about me." Katie interrupted the two before they could embarrass her anymore in front of people who she didn't even now. She turned to the others of the group and took a good look. One girl, who if Katie remembered right was Angela or Angelina or something like that, had dark brown skin and almost black hair.

"Hi, I'm Katie Bell. First year as you all can see."

"I'm Angelina Johnson and blondie here, ow!" Angelina stopped talking as the blonde girl with slightly tanned skin hit her in the arm. "Alicia be careful that's my throwing arm." She said as the playfully shoved the other girl.

"Well, don't make fun of the hair," she blonde stated before she turned her attention back to Katie. "My name's Alicia Spinnet, and just be warned, if you hang out with us you'll likely end up in detention a lot."

"Oh I don't think she needs to be warned, if you didn't hear, she's already on a first name basis with McGonagall," the boy with the dreads replied while throwing an infectious smile at Katie that she couldn't help but return. "Lee Jordan at your service."

Katie was about to reply when the twins once again joined the conversation.

"Ah yes, how are you on a first name basis with our dear Head of House?" The twin on her left piped up. _Left was George right, no George was right I think. Yeah right, so Fred is left, right?_

"I guess she drew the short straw. She's the one that was sent to my house to tell me all about Hogwart's." Katie saw the twins, Lee and Angelina with confused looks on their faces before all of them turned to Alicia.

"It's a muggle way of choosing who gets stuck doing something. The person who draws the shortest straw does the deed." Katie felt confused as the others all nodded at the explanation. Alicia turned back to her and noticed her confused expression. "Things in the muggle world and wizarding world can be entirely different, muggle sayings for example. These four are purebloods, which means they come from a family full of wizards, so they don't quite understand things in the muggle world. My mom is a wizard while my pop is a muggle so I grew up knowing what life is like from both points. These troll brains always look at me when there is something muggle related mentioned but now that you are here we can share the duty."

"O…kay," Katie drew out the word before continuing her story. "Anyways, Minerva doesn't seem to appreciate my sarcastic, outspoken personality." The group gave a short laugh and Lee spoke up

"McGonagall is nothin', wait until you have a run in with the dungeon king himself, Snape." Katie was confused for a second and tried to picture who this Snape was. Obviously he must be a teacher if they think he is worse than McGonagall.

"Do you mean the greasy nose that was sitting with the other professors?"

Laughter erupted from the group once again and continued as so throughout the night until the group dispersed to their own rooms to get some sleep.

****

**Auothors Note:** I'm so so sorry for the delay. My computer crashed so I had to start all over again. I've also been super busy at work. Anyways I'm starting to work on Chapter 3 now so I'll get it out as soon as I can. So reviews would be great, thanks and I'll see you soon.


End file.
